Gold
by Alicelovexoxo
Summary: While wandering through the streets late at night, Nico finds a young demigod girl who radiates death even more than himself. When he brings her to Camp Half-Blood, he discovers that she poses a threat that could destroy the world or save it. (Works with TLO, not with HoO.)
1. Prologue

_June 5__th__, 1998_

Melinoe could disguise herself as a human very well.

She could do it better than any of the other gods. Probably because she was the most like a mortal in terms of looks. She dressed in a tight black dress and strappy heels. Tonight, Melinoe was going clubbing.

She walked into the club and bought a few drinks. Ordinarily, She would not get drunk, but she willed herself to have the alcohol sensitivity of a mortal twenty two year old woman.

Needless to say, she was very tipsy after a few martinis.

Thanatos, coincidentally, had decided to try this "clubbing" thing the same night. He dressed in a very nice suit and tie. He, too, was very good at disguising himself as a mortal. Not as good as Melinoe, but pretty close. He had a few shots, and got very drunk, because he had willed himself to have the alcohol capacity of a man.

He noticed a girl looking at him from across the dance floor. She was also drunk, more so then he was. He walked to the girl. She wore a tight black dress and strappy heels.

It wasn't completely clear what happened that night. All Melinoe—or should I say, "Miranda"—knew when she woke up in her car the next morning was that she had just given her mortal form's virginity away to a man in a dark suit.

She peeled herself away from the sticky car seat and slipped her dress back on. She transformed into her godly form and transported back to her underground cave. And somehow, she knew, that she was pregnant with her first demigod child.


	2. The Alley

_**ADDIE **_

_May 24, 2012, 1:32 AM_

Addie Lester stared across the bedroom at her sleeping sisters. Before they had moved from England to America, Addie had her own room. Now, this wasn't the case. It was a small apartment they lived in. 2 small bedrooms, an even smaller living room, and a minuscule kitchen. Her parents, Christopher and Esme, shared a full-sized bed in the smaller bedroom. The three girls, Addie and her sisters, shared the largest room. Georgia, who was 11, and Maura, who was 9, shared a full bed. Addie, who was 13, got her own bed. Ideally, she would like to sleep with her sisters, but she always tossed and turned and had terrible nightmares, so she couldn't.

Addie cautiously opened her window and crept down the rickety old fire escape. She hopped off the ladder and onto the New York City sidewalk and began walking to Central Park. Addie did this almost every night. Sneaking out to escape the terrifying world she lived in. But tonight felt different. She couldn't explain it, but she had a hunch that she would finally escape from her prison of apartment 7D. She would finally escape from those terrifying nightmares tormenting her every night; a boy with dark hair and eyes, screaming her name as he was being sucked into darkness. She shivered thinking about it. She didn't know who the boy was, but his scream was the most agonizing, chilling noise she had ever heard.

She stopped. Something was watching her. She felt eyes burning into the back of her neck. "Who's there?" Her cockney accent cut into the night. A low growl sounded behind her. She slowly turned.

Facing her was a man, tall and burly, with a dark trench coat and a matching fedora pulled low over his face. She couldn't make out his features well, all she could see was a single eye above his nose.

Her breath caught in her throat. Another monster. She had never encountered one on her late night walks. There were quite a few back in England, but none in America until now.

Addie drifted towards an alleyway, hoping the man wouldn't be able to fit. No such luck. But against the wall, there was a crowbar, so she grabbed it as a weapon and swung at the creature.

He ducked and roared, plowing into her and shoving her against the ground. She hit him with the crobar one more time in the head, knocking his fedora off. She ran to the middle of the sidewalk. The monster followed.

It hit Addie and she fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder in pain. "Die, half-blood!" It shouted in a raspy voice. Her blood turned to ice. Half-blood. She had heard that name before. It her again in the stomach, and she gasped for air. She scrambled up and ran into the alleyway, dropping the crowbar. The monster cornered her.

"Weakling!" The monster screamed, picking up the crowbar and hitting her with it. She struggled to stay awake, but faded out of consciousness, seeing only a dark figure appear in front of her holding a sword.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, I absolutely suck at fight chapters. Oh well.**_


End file.
